Uchiha
The Uchiha clan is one of the oldest clans to date, having existed since the founding of Konohagakure. They served as one of it's founding families, alongside the Senju clan. The Uchiha clan is known world-wide for it's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, whom's existance nearly brought extinction to the Uchiha clan two centuries ago. Although the Uchiha history is rough, the Uchiha today exist still as one of Konoha's strongest clans, and perhaps the biggest. Notable Clan Members *Uchiha, Kai Jr *Uchiha, Kazuma *Uchiha, Zazaki *Uchiha, Haruna *Uchiha, Josuke History Since the new age made it's awakening, and Azura Jakuchu reigned rule over Konohagakure, the Uchiha have have demonstrated both great strength and dominance. It's three leading members of that era, the clan leader, Seimu Uchiha, Godric Uchiha, and Hykaru Uchiha had all established themselves as powerful ninja of their village in the first cross-village chuunin examinations of the first age. Unfortunately, the Uchiha sunk into a age of lowly darkness ensuing the dissolution of Godric and Hykaru, and later on, Seimu Uchiha. Seimu developed into one of the most infamous criminals across the nations, and became a widely feared symbol of malevolence. Yet, members like Kazuma Uchiha , once even known as the Light in the Darkness, keep steadfast the fading respect for the kekkei genkai wielding family. The Sharingan The Sharingan is a doujutsu especially unique to members of the Uchiha. After being pushed through a devastating situation, a member of the Uchiha will unlock their Kekkei Genkai, usually entering the first phase, and in rare occasions, immediately pushing into the second, or even the third. Clan Abilties *Sharigan tomoe one increases the user's reflexes by one step and sight by two step. Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. Allows the user to see chakra pathways in an individual. (Cannot Exceed T2 Reflex or T3 Sight) *Sharingan tomoe two increases the user's reflexes and sight by two steps. Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. Allows the user to see chakra pathways in an individual. (Cannot Exceed T3 Reflex or T3 Sight) *Sharingan tomoe three Increases the user's reflexes by two steps and sight by three steps. Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. Allows the user to see chakra pathways in an individual. (Cannot Exceed T5 Reflex or T3 Sight) Clan Related Perks *Copy Wheel(Shar 3 only/T3) --This individual's Sharingan has progressed to a stage where they can analyze and detect even the most minute differences. Their sight is drastically increased while Sharingan is active, and they are capable of copying Taijutsu styles on the go, and handsigns to immediately emulate a technique. Given an appropriate amount of time, they may be able to commit these techniques to memory, and adjust their fighting styles permanently. *Matured Sharingan (Shar 3 only/T3) --This individual's Sharingan has advanced to a highly matured level. They are capable of dissecting their opponent's chakra level to the utmost degree, analyzing both minute fluctuations in their power level and understanding key components of their elements when used. These individuals are able to ensnaare their opponents in powerful visual illusions with a look of their eyes, or reflect the same back onto the caster. Category:Clans